


Constants and Variables

by knowtheway



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Filth, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent as hell, fluff and filth, intercourse, sickeningly sweet at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowtheway/pseuds/knowtheway
Summary: “How could I possibly sleep with such a ravishing creature lying next to me?” he captures her earlobe between his teeth,  lightly nipping, and then darts his tongue out to soothe it.She gasps softly, but he hears her huff just after and can only imagine the roll of her eyes that accompanied the sound. “My dear sir, hasn’t anyone ever told you that flattery will get you nowhere?” she sighs, hugging closer into her pillow, willfully ignoring his tender touches.





	Constants and Variables

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can you write some soft Spellwood, maybe from their Academy days?“
> 
> Took some liberties with the timeframe of “Academy days,” but I hope you like it nonetheless!

It wasn’t often that Faustus would find himself awake before her. Nor had it been common practice to see her still lying next to him as the morning light assaulted his sleep-ridden eyes. But more and more frequent visits to a joint bed had found it a practical solution in lieu of leaving either’s residence, sleep-deprived and dreary in the cold hours of the night. Whispers in the Academy halls had already labeled them as such - they might as well enjoy the comforts of the average witch couple, though neither would ever admit being as much. For now, at least. He does have to thank whatever demons below blessed him to have such a glorious woman next to him at each sunrise. Though he has to admit it’s proved to be quite the distraction, as well.

He rests his palm on her lower back and leans in to nuzzle against her neck. She lets out a deep sigh, beginning to rouse,and a small smile forms on his face as he continues, planting slow kisses across her neck. 

“Good morning, my darling,” he whispers low in her ear, running his lips over the sensitive flesh behind it and smirking when she hums in response.

“Don’t you want to keep sleeping?” She asks, not opening her eyes, though he catches the smile forming on her face as his hand slowly strokes up and down her back. Her skin has always been addictively soft, like the finest of silk, and just the feel of her beneath his fingertips has his cock straining into attention. 

“How could I possibly sleep with such a ravishing creature lying next to me?” he captures her earlobe between his teeth,lightly nipping, and then darts his tongue out to soothe it.

She gasps softly, but he hears her huff just after and can only imagine the roll of her eyes that accompanied the sound. “My dear sir, hasn’t anyone ever told you that flattery will get you nowhere?” she sighs, hugging closer into her pillow, willfully ignoring his tender touches. 

It only encourages him further. “On the contrary,” he slides his hand down over her bare ass, at the same time peeking over her face to see her lips tugging into a smirk, “I find it to be a most excellent tool of persuasion,” and he squeezes lightly. 

“Is that so?” she adjusts her neck slightly to allow his mouth better access, “I’d love to see it at work.”

“Mmph,” he murmurs into her shoulder, kneeding the firm flesh of her arse, “I’m all too happy to oblige.”

And wasn’t he just. Faustus had bed many a woman in his life and found just as many who could keep up with him physically - pleasure was simple and required little more than a warm and willing body. But Zelda was the only one in his entire century of life thus far who could match him in every other way. In fact, she challenged him mentally, emotionally, physically. She made pleasure complicated - the most exquisite of puzzles to solve, and it heightened his senses so much that by the time he worked it all out, completed the symphony she lead him to write, he would nearly be destroyed in ecstasy. Praise Satan, he was all too eager to be destroyed. 

“And where would you start?” She still hasn’t turned to face him and he thinks he’ll start by changing that.

“Well,” he leans back from her and catches the way her body twitches towards the warmth of him. “I would be remiss if I didn’t say that your eyes are the most dazzling I’ve ever seen.”

“Eyes you can’t even see currently,” she says dryly, clearly not impressed.

“Hm, yes,” he tsks at himself, though she’s played right into his hand. “I _am_ relying solely on memory, so perhaps it could use some refreshing. For accuracy?”

She lets out the smallest of laughs, then resigns to rolling on her back so that he can see her face. He props his head up on his hand and smiles. “For accuracy,” she repeats and gazes up at him, awaiting his judgement.

“Ah, there,” he whispers, inching in closer to her. “Yes, just as I thought - stunning.”

She rolls her eyes, but can’t stop herself smiling. “What else, then?”

He takes a deep breath and brings his hand to her hair, softly stroking it, and her eyes flutter closed before quickly opening them again. “The most gorgeous hair,” his face hovers over hers, “Like it was spun from pure gold.”

To that, she huffs in amusement, rolling her eyes - seemingly done with this little game. “Ugh Satan, Faustus really... ” And she moves to turn back over, but before she can - he quickly captures her lips and lays a slow, lingering kiss upon them. She melts into it, returns it with equal care. When he pulls back, her eyes stay closed and he smiles in triumph.

“Such beautiful lips,” he kisses her again, sliding an arm under her back to curl her in against him as she moans into his mouth. “Mmm, so, _so_ beautiful .” She tastes exquisite - always has - and if he were more of a sentimental man, he might even say that the earned familiarity of it had almost become like ho-

Suddenly, she pulls her lips away from his, presses a hand to his chest when he tries to capture them again, and gives him a playful smirk.

“Is that all?” she says low and the spark in her eyes is almost enough to drive him mad with lust. 

“Certainly not,” he whispers, and lifts a hand to stroke the back of it from between her breasts down to her stomach.

Her eyes become heavier and she hums as he stops just above her pelvis, taking note of how she wriggles lightly at the sudden loss of touch.

“Skin of a goddess,” he murmurs and thenpositions himself above her as he begins tracing the same path of his fingers with his mouth, pausing at her breasts to suck firmly at her nipples, eliciting a groan from her that sounds all too delicious. 

“Perfect tits,” he muffles against her skin, making her laugh softly, then slides his tongue down her stomach, gently parting her thighs as he settles between them.

He nips lightly at the sensitive skin of her upper thigh, hears her breathy little gasp, and looks up to see her biting her lip as her chest heaves in anticipation. 

“But nothing,” he smirks, “Compares to the way you taste,” and with a self-satisfied groan he closes his mouth over her swollen clit. Her legs jolt forward as he swipes his tongue over her in the rhythm he’s long since learned makes her scream like a woman possessed. She’s writhing and shuddering and moaning and he knows she won’t last very long - which is just as well, because his painfully hard erection shoved against the mattress tells him that he surely won’t, either. Pushing her legs further apart, he frees his mouth with a salacious sucking noise that makes her let out a small “mmm” and raise her hips to meet him. 

He kisses her inner thigh and then brings two fingers up to rub gently over her core, her clit. “Convinced yet, my love?” he smiles, emphasizing his suggestion by licking at the apex of her thigh. 

She’s breathless, but manages a dignified smirk. “Do you always solicit reviews before the task is done or do you wait until the services are fully rendered?”

He chuckles, teasing with another swipe of his tongue. “Very well.”

Sliding his fingers down to her core, his mouth resumes its previous activity, her hand coming down to loosely lay in his hair as she moans softly into his touch. He pushes two fingers into her all at once andshe gasps loudly, hips bucking. She must still be tender from the night before, so he goes slow, gently pumping them in and out until he hits that perfect spot (which she confirms by roughly fisting her hand in his hair). He pulses his fingers against it, sucks hard at her clit, and wraps his hand around her leg to hold her steady as she screams his name in release.

Carefully, he brings her down from the high, slowly rolling his tongue over her slick flesh as her legs twitch until her breathing slows and she stills. With one final kiss at her thigh, he crawls his way back up to her, resting a hand at the juncture of her throat and collarbone, and sighing when her eyes meet his. She looks thoroughly sated - staring up at him  through half-lidded eyes - and Lucifer, he’s not sure he’s ever seen her this beautiful. 

“Zelda,” he whispers, and then leans in to kiss her deeply. She returns it with passion, humming at the taste of herself on his lips, and he feels his sense of control slipping into the abyss.

“I want to feel you,” she says softly into his ear as he trails his mouth down her neck. “Please, Faustus.”

He can’t even bring himself to be coy - to point out his triumph in this little game - because fucking hell, he needs to feel her, too.

He’s never been this addicted to fucking someone before. There’s a part of him that knows he should probably be concerned by that, but by Satan if he can even find the will to care at present. He’s always been a fool for lust and it’s always kept him wealthy in pleasure, so it’s no surprise that he’s even more of a fool for her. She’s still whimpering softly when he settles between her legs and slides an arm under her thigh. She has her hands raised above her head resting on the pillow, submitting to him fully, her chest heaving -and she gives him a slight nod before he finally pushes into her.

“Fuck,” he whispers, and she raises her hips to take him in deeper. She’s so tight and wet around him, it’ll be a wonder if he can last long at all, and when she hitches her legs up to help him fuck her better - his mouth falls open as a slew of filth escapes his lips entirely of its own volition.

“You feel so good,” he rasps out, pounding into her harder with every thrust. “So good, Zelda.”

“Faustus,” she whines softly, tilting her head back.

He stares down at her, her mouth parted as she softly gasps in every breath, and readjusts his angle so that he can lean his face closer, his nose brushing lightly against hers. He feels himself getting close, his hips speeding up of their own accord, and her hands come up to lightly frame his face. She looks up at him, locks eyes with him, seems to tell him a million things with just a look - and then whispers against his lips, “Come inside me.”

With a hungry growl, he crashes his mouth to hers, feeling her flutter around him as he thrusts faster into her. One hand tangles around the back of his neck, while her other digs into the side of his lower back. She’s hot... and tight, so tight - and when her core starts spasming around him, his hips jolt forward, burying himself into her - hard - and he groans loudly as he empties himself inside her.

For several moments, they lay still wrapped in each other’s arms, desperately seeking air and savoring every sweet sensation of the lingering bliss. She softly glides her hands over his shoulders, up into the nape of his neck, gently kisses the side of his face as their breathing slows. Finally, he pulls back, brushing his lips over hers and then rolls onto the other side of the bed.

He runs a hand over her thigh as he staresup into the ceiling. “You’re marvelous, my dear.”

She laughs softly, “I know,” and then rises off the bed to her feet. Walking around to his side of it, she leans in to give a him a quick kiss. “But you’re not half-bad yourself,” and then saunters off to the washroom, leaving him thoroughly bewitched.

About a half hour later, she re-emerges fully clothed, her hair and makeup perfect -the pristine picture that is her trademark. She stands in front of the long mirror, putting on her earrings, and Faustus, unable to help himself, snakes his arms around her in his own half-finished attire.

He kisses her neck, “What’s the rush, darling?”

She laughs, finishing the clasp of her second earring and turns in his arms to face him. “The high priest has requested my council on tonight’s sermon before mass.”

Faustus rolls his eyes. “Can’t Edward make it through a single Sunday without ‘council’ from his star professor?”

She huffs in amusement. “Can’t you two ever go a Sunday without resentful squabbling? ... Professor Blackwood?”

“Hm,” he smirks. “I’ll let you know.”

“Do indeed,” she smirks back and then kisses him, Faustus purposefully turning it slow and sensual, pulling her tighter to him.

But she’s clearly onto him because she abruptly untangles herself and makes for the door. “See you at mass, Brother Blackwood.”

He captures her hand before she can fully get away and pulls her back into another quick kiss, “I look forward to it, Sister Spellman.”

She affectionately rolls her eyes and then truly departs with the soft click of the door closing behind her.

Smiling, Faustus grabs his vest and slides his arms into it, musing at the state of himself. He had never considered himself a stationary man - he’d spent a mortal lifetime shifting with variables like a man at sea, never resting, every moment fleeting and changing. But perhaps constants were not to be despised - perhaps there were treasures to be found in staying still. 

Her perfume lingers sweetly in the air as he grabs a small wooden box before heading out the door. A box of turtle dove hearts - carrying them into the office of his high priest with the hope that mornings like these, with Zelda, will be his constant.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit soft for these two, but I don’t care! They can enjoy themselves for once. :)
> 
> I’m know-the-way on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
